witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Tentation
+ 8000 XP| Relié=Aucune| ID=4013_succubus }} La Tentation est une quête secondaire dans le chapitre IV qui force le sorcerleur à examiner son opinion des aventures amoureuses et la valeur des promesses. Guide Alors qu'il se trouve dans les alentours du village d'Eaux-Troubles, Geralt est soudainement envahi par la puissante odeur d'un bon repas et cela semble émaner de la maison du forgeron. Il semble que le forgeron a récemment tué un cochon et sa femme est en train de préparer un excellent ragoût avec la viande. The sorceleur pénètre dans la maison. La femme du forgeron est à l'intérieur et le salue chaleureusement. Elle remarque que le sorceleur est plutôt mince et lui offre de la nourriture qu'il peut volontiers accepter. Elle lui demande ensuite si elle peut louer ses services, ce qui est bien sûr le cas. Il sembble que son mari se soit épris d'une succube et elle ne peut plus tolérer cett idylle plus longtemps. Elle demande au sorceleur de collecter neuf poudres scintillantes avec lesquelles elle a prévu de préparer une potion qui repoussera la succube et mettra fin aux activités extra-conjugales. Le sorceleur accepte et elle lui offrira un herbier en tant que récompense. Il part donc, avec l'intention de se mettre au travail quand il est accosté par le forgeron qui a entendu la conversation. Il propose une contre-offre : le sorceleur doit lui apporter neuf poussières d'ombre avec lesquelles il pourra préparer une potion différente qui fera dormir la succube jusqu'à ce que la situation générale se tasse. Ensuite, le forgeron pourra reprendre où il a laissé son "petit à côté" et sa femme ne sera pas plus avancée. le forgeron offre le choix de la récompense : une pièce de météorite rouge ou 500 orins. Geralt doit choisir de quel côté il veut être. Doit-il garder l'accord passé avec la femme ou changer son allégeance pour son mari et l'aider ? Notes * Voir aussi le guide « Gamepressure » * Poudre scintillante se trouve dans les restes des spectres de midi qui se promènent dans le champs pendant le jour * Poussière d'ombre se trouve dans les restes des dévoreurs qui se promènent dans le champs et à l'extérieur du village pendant la nuit * Agreeing to help le forgeron (rather than refusing with the, "Sorry but I promised your wife," line) will get Geralt a bestiary entry for dévoreurs if you don't have one already. You'll still be able to complete the quest for either the Blacksmith or his wife. Phases The Succubus The blacksmith's wife asked me to get rid of the succubus who haunts her husband. I need to kill nine noonwraiths in the field and collect poudre scintillante from their hair. The smith's wife can use that dust. I should venture out into the fields and return with nine handfuls of poudre scintillante collected from the hair of noonwraiths. Poudre scintillante / The Blacksmith A Reward / Poussière d'ombre |} Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre IV cs:Pokišitelka de:Versuchung en:Temptation es:Tentación it:Tentazione hu:Kísértés pl:Kusicielka